Home from School
Home From School is the 3rd episode of Season 8, and is episode 174 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Home From School *'Episode Number:' Season 8, Episode 3 (#174 of 210) *'Air Date:' October 6, 2003 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Michael has been too "sick" for school." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray Barone **Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone **Brad Garrett as Robert Barone **Doris Roberts as Marie Barone **Peter Boyle as Frank Barone **Madylin Sweeten as Ally Barone **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey Barone **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael Barone *'Crew:' **Kenneth Shapiro - Director **Steve Skrovan - Writer *'Followed by:' "Misery Loves Company" Synopsis The episode begins with Debra attempting to wake up Michael for school. Ray enters and is forced by Debra to get Michael ready for school. As Ray and Debra try to get Michael out of bed, Ally calls out that the bus has left. Later, as Ray, Frank and Marie are watching TV, Robert arrives saying he wants to see his brother, but really he is just looking for free food. Debra enters and tells the room that Michael has missed two days of school. Robert points out that this is truancy, but says he won't press charges. Frank says that they should use some of his old tactics, namely the "dirty sock alarm clock" and taking away their toys. The next morning, Debra has to leave for carpool, leaving Ray to get Michael to school. Ray begs Michael to get up, but Michael refuses. Ray attempts the "dirty sock alarm clock", but Debra has already done laundry. Later, Ray tries to interview George Steinbrenner over the phone, but is interrupted by Michael loudly listening to cartoons and eating donuts. George Steinbrenner cancels the interview, leading to Ray scolding Michael. Down in the office, Michael is being forced to watch Ray work on his computer. Ray reads Michael his latest column. Afterwards, Michael reveals to Ray that the reason he skipped school is because the other kids have been bullying him because he accidentally called the teacher "Mommy" and cried in front of the class. Ray asks if it was because the teacher was yelling. Ray then tells Michael a story about how while playing little league, he accidentally peed himself on the field. This lead to the other children calling him "Pee Pee Raymond". Later, Debra arrives home to find Ray and Michael playing a dancing game on the TV. Debra says that if Ray lets Michael have fun, he'll never go to school again. However, when Ray asks, Michael says that he is going back to school tomorrow. Ray reveals to Debra the story about Michael calling the teacher "Mommy", to which Ally asks if it was because the teacher was yelling. The next day, Ray picks the children up from the bus, revealing that Michael did in fact go to school. As he turns to leave, one of the kids on the bus calls Ray "Pee Pee Raymond". Running Gags Trivia This episode was originally called "Pee Pee Raymond." Ray Romano and Philip Rosenthal are credited as "Pee Pee Raymond" and "Poo Poo Rosenthal" in the closing credits. Quotes *MARIE: I'll tell you what the problem is, Debra. You let the kids play all those computer videotronic games and after that, school is just boring to them. It's just an old lady talking. *FRANK: Where do you get those videotronic games? *RAY: You're an idiot wrapped in a moron. Category:Season 8